Dreams come true
by MariaLujan
Summary: Bert left Phoebe and went to Liverpool.


Era medianoche cuando Bert contó su dinero y supo que llegaba con comodidad a la cantidad que había calculado. Suspiró, recordando cuando se había convencido de que jamás lograría llegar a esa suma de dinero. Ahora sus sueños no estaban tan lejos y pronto podían dejar de ser sólo sueños. Guardó el dinero en su lata y la escondió bajo la cama, como hacía cuando era niño, y luego repasó con la mirada las fotos que había tomado a lo largo de los años, fotos que le hablaban de una infancia tapada por el dolor de la guerra, de un hermano muerto y de un padre alcohólico. Y por supuesto, tapada por un amor, su primer amor. Con Martha había conocido lo que eran las mujeres y lo que significaba quererlas, y también lo que era tener el corazón roto. Pero Martha había quedado allí, en su infancia y en sus noches de adolescencia. Martha había sido de muchos: de su hermano Joe, de George Allingham, y de su maestro, Mr. Eyre. Y quién sabe de cuántos más. Para ella, él fue siempre un niño y aunque eso le dolía, había logrado superarlo. Era un hombre y no tenía necesidad de mostrárselo a nadie, sólo a sí mismo.

Bajó a la cocina y vio a su madre enseñándole unos puntos de costura a su hermana, mientras cuidaba a su nieto. Sonrió al verlas, porque parecían ajenas a cualquier cosa mala en el mundo cuando en realidad les habían sucedido muchas. Supo que había sacado su voluntad y su fuerza de su madre, que jamás se había rendido ante nada. Cuando su madre levantó la vista de la tela que su hermana estaba cosiendo, tragó saliva. En los ojos de su hijo vio lo inevitable: se iría.

–Hijo. –fue sólo lo que dijo.

–Lo siento. Pero ya he conseguido la suma que necesito y quiero probar suerte. Le escribí a Ghana Jones y dijo que me esperará para que no me pierda.

–Eso es bueno. –sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas–¿Qué hay de Phoebe?

Bert suspiró y se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que no sabía si quería a la chica o sólo había cedido a su insistencia. Lo cierto era que ella sí lo quería y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

–Será mejor que hables con ella y se lo hagas entender. Bert, ella nos ayudó mucho con tu padre y…

–No puedo quererla por lástima. Sólo…quiero irme. Se lo pediste a Joe, y él no pudo lograrlo. Ahora no hay ninguna guerra que me pueda detener a mí, ¿por qué no puedo intentar?

–Sólo te digo que hables con ella. A las mujeres nos duelen estas cosas.–le dijo acomodándole el cuello de su camisa–Mañana mismo lo harás.

Suspiró una vez más y volvió a su cama para dormir y soñar con una ciudad llena de oportunidades.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó tan temprano como siempre y encontró a su padre rezando fervientemente. Eso era lo único que había dejado Martha, una religiosidad que rozaba el fanatismo. Saludó a su padre con una inclinación de cabeza para no interrumpirlo y tomó una hogaza de pan y salió.

Cuando encontró a Phoebe ella temblaba y Bert se preguntó por qué las mujeres no usaban pantalones en vez de faldas que hacían que sus piernas se helaran. Era un pensamiento estúpido para pensar en ese momento en el que tendría que darle una mala noticia, pero no pudo evitarlo.

La chica le sonrió y tomó una de sus manos.

–Quiero decirte algo. –Phoebe lo miró con una sonrisa aún mas amplia y Bert sintió culpa, porque no sabía qué estaría pasando en la cabecita de ella para que sonriera así.

–¿Y? –dijo ella al ver que no decía nada.

–Me iré.

Borró su sonrisa y miró al suelo.

–¿Otra vez eso?

–Perdón, pero lo haré. Lo siento, Phoebe, pero quiero salir de aquí.

–De acuerdo. Te esperaré.

–No, no lo hagas porque no volveré.

–¿Y cómo sabes que te irá bien? Quizás las cosas salgan mal y vuelvas y…

–Si las cosas salen mal no volveré aquí. Buscaré otro lugar. Quiero irme, quiero conocer el mundo, tengo el dinero y un amigo para ayudarme, y no hay nada que me lo impida.

–Yo.

–No Phoebe, tú no. Tú tienes que buscar otra persona, alguien que te quiera de verdad. Sabes bien que esto no era nada. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo quedarme atado a este lugar, quiero trabajar como fotógrafo, poner en práctica todo lo que aprendí. No quiero pasar mis días en una fábrica malpagada.

Phoebe ya estaba llorando y eso complicaba todo aún más, porque por un momento Bert consideró decirle que era todo mentira y que se quedaría. Le dolía verla así y quizás eso significaba que la quería, o que quizás nunca nadie lo querría como ella lo quería. Pero eso no lo sabía y no quería arriesgar su futuro soñado. Era demasiado joven como para atarse al amor y demasiado joven como para quedarse quieto en un pueblo.

–Lo siento, de verdad. Phoebe, eres hermosa y dulce, cualquiera te puede querer más que yo. En unos meses ni te acordarás de mi, tendrás un novio o los que quieras tener, y en unos años tendrás una familia con hijas tan bonitas como tú. Yo no puedo darte eso.

–Está bien. –respondió secándose las lágrimas–Está bien, haz lo que quieras. Buena suerte.

Él asintió y le dio un beso en la mano, sabiendo que ella lo odiaría quizás no por siempre, pero sí por un buen tiempo. Regresó a su casa, ni bien terminara con los quehaceres del campo, armaría su maleta.

Despuntaban las primeras luces de la mañana cuando Bert salió de su casa cargando su maleta, convirtiéndose en el primero de varias generaciones en dejar una tierra habitada durante décadas por su familia. Bert era el futuro de esa granja, debería quedarse, pero sabía que su padre todavía se ocuparía de ella. Su padre debía hacerlo, debía tener fuerza, dejar de sufrir, ser un hombre al fin y llevar adelante esa tierra. Aún era joven como para esclavizar a su hijo.

Estaba nervioso cuando subió al transporte rumbo a Liverpool. Aquello podía salir mal, pero comparado a todo lo que había vivido, nada podía ser peor.

El viaje fue tedioso pero aprovechó para tomar un par de fotografías. Cuando llegó a Liverpool era casi medianoche y las calles estaban desiertas. Vio a Ghana Jones, esta vez peleando con la oscuridad que parecía tragárselo y cuando bajó del transporte, lo abrazó con fuerza. Ghana lo condujo hasta el lugar donde vivía, una modesta pensión que se mantenía con dignidad. Ghana trabajaba en el puerto y además entrenaba a boxeadores blancos. No era exactamente un rico, pero tampoco un indigente. Su habitación era pequeña pero tenía todo lo necesario.

–Empezarás en dos días. –le anunció y Bert lo miró desconcertado–Te conseguí un trabajo en un periódico. No es un gran periódico, pero para empezar...Querían un fotógrafo que no tuviera pretensiones porque según ellos, la mayoría se creen los fotógrafos de la realeza.

–Dios…Gracias Ghana. No esperaba algo como eso.

–¿Para qué están los amigos? Debo avisarte algo, en un mes estaré yendo a Estados Unidos. Tú te quedarás aquí para cuidar de todo esto. –señaló la habitación con las manos–Tardaré unos dos meses en volver. Trabaja mucho y la próxima vez quizás logre llevarte conmigo.

Dos años después.

 _"_ _Querida Mary:_

 _Espero que estén bien allí y no haga tanto frío como aquí. Cuelga esta postal en la cocina, para que mamá y papá la vean bien. Lo que ves aquí es la Estatua de la Libertad. Tomé esta foto cuando llegué en barco el año pasado. Llovía y era de noche, pero no sabes cómo brillaban las luces de la ciudad. Hace unos meses me avisaron que gané un concurso de fotografía y que mis fotos aparecerían el las postales y demás medios para promocionar la ciudad. Me quedaré unos meses más y luego veré qué hago. Creo que volveré a visitarlos y te llevaré unos bonitos vestidos que te compré._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Tu hermano Bert"_


End file.
